


Baby's First Christmas

by PrinceOfHell00



Series: Two Winchesters and a Baby [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Comforting Dean Winchester, Comforting Sam Winchester, Crying Jack Kline, Daddy!Sam, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Diapers, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Gen, Jack is a sweet and precious baby, Little!Jack, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Papa!Dean, Sam and Dean love their baby boy so much, The Samulet - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like seriously, stuffed animals, you may need to see a Dentist after reading this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: It's Jack's first ever Christmas, so Sam and Dean (his loving and wonderful daddy and papa) go all out to make it special for their baby boy; which they most certainly do-- and more.





	Baby's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK IT'S BEEN A LONG FUCKIN' TIME SINCE I LAST POSTED A FIC. I'm so freaking sorry that it's taken me this long, but I just had such a bitch of time writing this thing, which is obvious since it's fucking February and I'm posting a fucking Christmas fic. In general tho, I had a shit ton of writers block, personal family shit, and then I was sick with a nasty AF flu for most January. So, it's been kinda rough lol. But at least I have something for, ya'll, now! And as you can see by the tags, this fic is a bit, uh... different, than my usual stuff. So I'm need you to go into this with an open mind. Before we get into it, though, I need to clarify some shit: 
> 
> 1\. No, I am not a little/age regressor, it's just something that's always fascinated and intrigued me. I also just find it like majorly adorable. 
> 
> 2\. There is a difference between age play and age regression. Age play is a kink (a.k.a 18+ only, no minors allowed, whatsoever), even if it's not sexual for some people, it's still a kink. Age regression on the other hand, is 100% SFW and minor friendly, as well as (in my opinion) a great coping mechanism for people who've been through trauma or deal with mental health issues.
> 
> 3\. Before anyone wants to call me out on being a hypocrite for my tagging, let me explain. The reason I tagged this as both 'age regression' and 'non sexual age play', is because the latter is a more popular and well known tag on AO3, and as any fanfic writer (or writer in general) I want my fic to be viewed and loved as much, and by as many people, as possible.
> 
> 4\. Last but not least; no matter what community you're in, or if you're not in any community, at all, I hope you get some enjoyment from this fic (also this fic is going to be part of a series, so if you do enjoy, please subscribe to see more in the future). And if this isn't something you're comfortable or interested in, please don't be a dick. People don't want or need your judgment, when what they do with their lives doesn't effect you, whatsoever.

"Jack, baby, it's time to wake up."

A gentle whisper spoke from above him, causing the little Nephilim to stir. 

"Come on, baby boy."

This time the voice was accompanied by a hand that ran softly through his hair. The soothing motion only made the baby want to fall back to sleep, but he fought against it. 

Slowly, the little Nephilim's eyes fluttered open, and he was greated by the warm smiling face of his daddy, Sam. 

"Good morning, sweet boy, Merry Christmas."

Jack gave a sleepy smile in return behind his pacifier, he loved being woken up by his daddy's gentle voice and touch. He thought it was the best way that anybody could be woken up by. 

"You excited to see what Santa brought you, baby?" 

Jack nodded enthusiastically, making grabby hands. 

"Okay, baby, we'll go open presents with papa in just a bit. But first things first," he lifted Jack into his arms, "We need to get your diaper changed, little mister."

Jack squirmed against his daddy's hold, trying to reach a hand back into the crib. "Spi'ee!"

"Oh! Of course, how silly of daddy--" he reached into the crib, grabbing onto a smiling hedgehog stuffie--"we can't celebrate Christmas without Spikey." 

It was Jack's first Christmas, so of course, they couldn't celebrate it without Spikey!

Jack grabbed onto the stuffie as soon as he was in his reach, crushing him to his chest in a tight hug. Spikey was the first stuffie his daddy and papa had got him, and he's been the little Nephilim's favorite, ever since. He hasn't gone a day or night without the stuffed hedgehog being in his grasp or (at the very least) near him. 

After his diaper was changed, his daddy carried him out of his nursery and towards the library. When they arrived, Jack's eyes widened in wonder. 

In the middle of the library, beneath the brightly lit and beautifully decorated tree, was a _giant_  pile of presents. There was even a black and red train that circled around the mountain-like pile of presents, making a " _choo-choo!_ " sound every other time it did. 

"Hey there, little man, Merry Christmas!"

Jack took his attention away from the tree and its many presents, and turned it toward the sound of his papa's voice. He had a large grin on his face as walked over to him and daddy, giving Jack a loud kiss on the forehead once he arrived. 

Jack giggled. "No kiss, papa!" 

"But I love giving my baby kisses." To emphasize his point, he planted two more kisses to both of Jack's cheeks.

The baby squealed in delight and hid his face in the crook of his daddy's neck. "No 'ore, papa!"

Both papa and daddy chuckled, before papa replied, "Okay, baby, no more kisses. For now."

Jack slowly inched away from his daddy's neck, eyeing his papa skeptically. Until he remembered why they were all in the library, that is. He looked back and forth between daddy and papa. "Pre'sens now? P'ease?" He asked in a sweet, hopeful voice. 

"We'll open presents soon, baby boy. But first, we gotta open stockings," daddy responded, gently setting Jack down near the tree. "Papa and I are gonna go grab the stockings, so you and Spikey just sit and hold tight, okay?"

Jack looked up at his daddy and gave him a smile and nod. " 'kay, dada."

The little Nephilim happily sucked on his pacifier and played with his stuffed friend while he waited. He was only ever-so-slightly tempted to take a peak at one of his presents, but he wanted to be a good boy for his daddies, so he pushed that thought into the farthest part of his mind and started a conversation with Spikey. 

" 'Ou f'ink dada an papa 'ill 'ike my pre'sen, Spi'ee?"

The stuffed hedgehog stared up at him with his black button eyes and stitched on smile.

Jack grinned back at him. "Yea, I f'ink sh'o too, Spi'ee."

"It's stocking time, Jackie boy!" Papa exclaimed as he and daddy walked back into the library. 

Jack's eyes widened and sparkled with excitement when he saw his name (written in a pretty pink) at the top of the white and baby pink stocking in papa's hands. 

Jack's most favorite part about the stocking though, was the cute pink and white teddy bear that sat near the bottom of it; right above it reading, 'Baby's First Christmas'.

"Here you go, kiddo," papa said, handing Jack his stocking, before sitting down beside him.

Jack waited until daddy sat on the other side of him, then asked, "O'ben 'gether?" He pointed at the other two stockings that were lying beside his daddy. 

Daddy chuckled softly before responding, "Of course, baby. We can do that." 

After the stockings were opened-- Jack now sporting a new paci and clip, which were both an adorable puppy, pug theme --it was now finally time to open presents. 

"Now pre'sens?" 

His daddies broke out into chuckles, grinning wide and lovingly at their baby. "Yes, baby, now presents," daddy said. 

"Yay! Pre'sens, pre'sens, pre'sens!" The little Nephilim exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down on his padded bottom. 

Daddy handed him a small gift bag with a gingerbread man printed on both the front and back. "Here you go, sweetheart. This one's from Santa," Daddy said. He was smiling that warm, gentle, loving smile that was only meant for Jack. Daddy had a similar one for papa, but it was different, and that made Jack feel all the more special. 

" 'Ou an papa o'ben pre'sens, too?"

"You go ahead, baby. Me and papa will open our presents later."

"Yeah, little man, don't worry about us. We're happy just watching you, right now," papa added. 

Jack gave them a bright smile. " 'Kay!" The little Nephilim ripped the tissue paper out of the bag, revealing a white and navy blue beanie with a smiling pug face on it. 

Jack gasped, the action making his pacifier fall out of his mouth (though, the matching clip prevented it from falling to the floor). "Pug!" he exclaimed, holding up the adorable item in front of himself like it was a precious treasure. Which to the little Nephilim, it most certainly was. 

"You like it, baby?" Daddy asked with a chuckle. 

The little Nephilim looked up at his daddy and nodded ecstatically. "Uh huh! Pugs are bes' doggy," He said, clumsily pulling the hat over his head.

His daddies cooed at him, muttering sweet compliments about how he was "the most precious and adorable baby they could have asked for", and how he was "just the cutest baby in the whole world". 

Jack smiled shyly at them, before hiding his blushing face behind his hands. Sometimes his daddies could be giant cheesy dorks. 

||||

Soon the floor around the tree was littered with torn wrapping paper, tissue paper and empty bags, and all of Jack's new toys and clothing. 

"Well, baby boy, that's all the presents from Santa. You ready for mine and papa's now?" 

Jack looked up from one of his new loveys'-- a soft, grey elephant --and excitedly replied, "Uh huh, yes p'ease!" 

"I'll get it, Sammy, you stay with the baby."

But just before his papa could walk through the library's entranceway, Jack called out to him when he remembered about the presents he had for him and daddy. 

"Papa, wait!"

His papa quickly turned back around, stopping just before the entryway. "Yeah, baby?"

"I wan' you an dada to open my pre'sen firs'. P'ease?"

Papa gave him a large, warm smile. "Yeah, of course. We can definitely do that, baby." Papa walked back over and sat down beside Daddy. 

The little Nephilim got on his hands and knees and crawled behind the tree where his daddies' present was "hidden". He grabbed onto the small red, white, and green bag-- crawling back towards his daddies with it clutched in his right hand, dragging along side him. 

"Mer'ree Chris-miss, dada, papa," he said with a shy smile, setting the gift bag down in front of them. 

They both thanked him and began pulling the white paper from the colorful bag. At the bottom sat two small tissue-wrapped items; labeled in black marker on each individual item, was 'daddy' and 'papa'.

Together, his daddies unwrapped their presents'. Their faces' lit up with wide grins when they saw the two multi-colored, homemade, bead bracelets. They each looked slightly similar, the only difference being that one of them said 'Best Daddy', and the other said 'Best Papa'. 

"An'tee 'Wena helb'ed me make 'em. You like?" 

"Baby, they're wonderful. I love mine so much, thank you." His daddy slipped on the bracelet, then leaned over and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. 

"I second that. This is one of the most special presents I've ever gotten. Thank you, baby boy," papa said, sliding on his own bracelet and kissing Jack's other cheek. 

Jack beamed with happiness and pride at their words. He worked hard and put all his love into making those bracelets, so it made him feel really good to know that his daddies truly loved his gift. 

"You ready for our present now, sweetheart?"

Jack nodded excitedly, once more. "Yes, p'ease."

After going and retrieving the present, papa handed it over to the excited little Nephilim, who's smile widened when he saw it up close: It was a brown, medium-sized bag with an assortment of different, colorful, Christmas-y dogs on it. "Have at it, little man."

"Go ahead, baby." Daddy turned to look at papa. "I can't wait to see what he thinks," daddy said, a goofy grin on his face. 

"Me too, Sammy," Papa replied back. He had a slightly nervous look to his eyes, but was still smiling just the same as daddy, so Jack didn't let himself worry about it. 

With both his parents' eager encouragement, Jack ripped away the white tissue paper, finally revealing the ever awaited item. 

It was a brown and beige teddy bear, dressed in a red flannel shirt and blue jeans, and... wait, was that... No, it couldn't be. But as he looked closer, yes, it was. Wrapped around the teddy bear's neck, was the famous 'Samulet'. 

Just a few nights ago, his daddies told him the story about how daddy gave papa the amulet for Christmas when they were kids. Papa told Jack about how much the amulet meant to him, ever since, and about how much regret he still felt when he thought back on throwing it away, all those years ago. And after papa found out (only about a year ago) that daddy had actually kept the amulet in secret the entire time, and after returning back home to the bunker that night, papa cried (even though papa said that he didn't-- saying that he only got a little 'misty eyed'-- daddy confirmed that papa did cry that night) and told daddy how sorry he was for throwing away something that meant so much to the both of them. Daddy forgave him, of course, and the amulet had been sitting in a small, glass case on top of their dresser, ever since. Until now, that is. 

Jack just stared wide-eyed at the bear; shock and a hint of confusion standing out in the little Nephilim's light brown eyes. 

"Press his left paw, and then his right, baby," his daddy gently instructed.

The little Nephilim did as told, and pressed the bear's left paw. 

" _Daddy loves you so much, baby boy. I'll see you soon,_ " Daddy's voice said, coming through from the bear. 

If even possible, Jack's eyes widened more; this time in pure amazement. He couldn't believe that he was actually hearing his daddy's voice through a stuffie! Then remembering that his daddy also said to press the teddy's right paw-- 

" _Papa loves you so much, little man. I'll be seeing you soon._ " That was papa's voice. 

"We know that you have a hard time whenever we're on a hunt and you have to stay behind, so, me and daddy thought that it would be a great idea to get you a special friend that could help you when you're missing us. That's why we dressed him up the way we did, so he reminds you of us when we can't be with you, at the time."

"And also, to remind you that no matter where we're at, we still love you very much, and will come back as soon as possible," daddy added. 

Papa nodded in agreement. "That's right." 

"Your amulet..." Jack whispered somewhat questioningly-- his voice a bit more adult sounding than little --still staring down at the stuffed bear in his hands. His daddies didn't seem to notice the slight change in his voice, though, as daddy answered him without question. 

"Your papa and I wanted to make your new friend even more special by giving him a little something to wear that was from the both of us, so we decided on the one item that has held onto our love for the last twenty-six years, now. And so, now our love can always be with you no matter where we go. It's your amulet now, baby," his daddy explained, smiling fondly at the little Nephilim. 

"Really?" Jack asked quietly, finally looking up at them. 

"Yup, it's all yours, little man," papa replied, giving Jack a fond smile of his own. 

Jack stood silent and looked back down at the bear, focusing his gaze on the beloved amulet around his neck. He could almost not believe what he had just heard, did they really loved him that much? Wow, that was... it felt so wonderful, words could barely even describe. They loved him so much that they would customize a stuffed bear, just to remind him of them when they're not there. They loved him so much that they would record their voices and put them into a stuffed bear, just so he could listen to them when he missed them. They love him so much, that they would give him the one item that has been the symbol of their love for so many years, just so that their love could always be with him wherever he's at. Before he knew it-- or could even attempt to try and stop it from happening --Jack's eyes filled with tears that began rapidly cascading done his cheeks. 

The smiles on his parents' faces quickly vanished at the sight of his tears, being replaced by concerned frowns. They quickly moved closer to their crying baby; sandwiching the little Nephilim between the two of them as they began asking what was wrong, while simultaneously trying to comfort him. 

"Baby, baby, what's wrong?" Daddy asked in a gentle, concerned tone. 

"Why the tears, little man, hm?" Papa's voice was just as gentle and concerned sounding as daddy's.

Jack wanted to answer them back (he really did), to dispell their worries and let them know he was alright, but he only ended up crying harder at their caring words. Jack hated making his daddies worry, but at the moment, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get his emotions under enough control to (coherently) say the words he wanted to. 

His daddy rubbed soothing circles against the little Nephilim's trembling back as he began speaking to him in that same gentle tone of voice, "Shhh-shhh, everything's going to be okay, baby boy, but you have to tell us what's wrong so we can help you. Can you tell daddy and papa why you're crying, sweetheart?"

"I... I... I... Mngh! I..!" The little Nephilim tried to speak, but kept being overcome by sobs. At his inability to form the words he so desperately wanted to, the little Nephilim slapped the palms of his hands against his wet, overflowing eyes, while simultaneously gripping his hair in frustration; resulting in the stuffed bear falling limp and halfway off his lap-- it's fuzzy, brown head almost touching the floor. 

"Baby, is it... is it because you don't like your present?" Jack heard his papa ask him. And, although papa tried to hide it, Jack could still hear the underlined hurt in his voice when he asked the question. 

"No!" Jack exclaimed. He needed to get a grip on his emotions and let papa (and daddy) know that that wasn't the reason, at all! He loved his present, it was the best one out of all the others he received that morning. 

The little Nephilim removed his hands from his eyes, and finally managed to choke back his sobs enough to speak. "Not-not why," he took a deep shuddering breath before continuing, "Not why I'm crying."

He grabbed the bear from his lap, and held it tightly against his chest. "I-I love i-i-i-it so-so much, th-that's why." To show that he really meant it, the little Nephilim gave his daddies a small, watery smile. 

Jack watched in relief as the worry and tension melted away from his daddies' faces, and small smiles of their own appeared. They continued to hold him close, whispering words of comfort, and wiping away his tears.

Even after his tears came to a complete stop, and the only thing remaining was a sniffle, every now and then, the little Nephilim's daddies still kept him huddled close to them. Jack leaned his head against his daddy's shoulder, closing his eyes and relishing the soothing, rhythmic feeling of his papa stroking his hair. 

The little Nephilim yawned, his breathing beginning to deepen and even out. 

"I think it's gonna be an early nap for you, baby boy."

With his eyes still shut, the little Nephilim shook his head half-heartedly. "Mm-mm, no nap, dada," he muttered, another yawn escaping him. 

"Your yawning says otherwise, sweetheart," he heard papa say with a chuckle.

Despite a few whines and protests at having his hair stop being stroked by papa, and at needing to be carried back to his room to nap; when his daddy picked him up, Jack happily curled up into the warmth of his body, burying his face into his neck . By the time they arrived back to the nursery, Jack was almost completely boneless in his daddy's arms.

Daddy placed him into the crib, securing the blankets around him nice and snugly, and then popped his pug pacifier back into his mouth. With half-lidded eyes, the little Nephilim looked down at his new stuffed friend-- still clutched tightly to his chest --and remembered two _very_  important things: Where was Spikey? And what was his new bear's name? 

"Dada, w'er Spi'ee?"

"Right here, little man." Papa came around the other side of the crib, Spikey in hand. 

"Spi'ee!" Jack cheered, reaching out a hand to grab the stuffed hedgehog, while the other kept tight hold of the bear. 

"There you go, sweetheart," papa said, putting the stuffed hedgehog into the little Nephilim's outreaching hand. 

Jack hugged the smiling hedgehog to his face, for a moment, before settling him down against his right side-- opposite of the unknown-name bear.

Speaking of which--

"Dada, papa, wha's 'is name?" The little Nephilim asked, yawning around his pacifier. 

"Well, neither of us really didn't know what to name him, and since we couldn't ask you, we just decided to put the name he came with on his birth certificate: Sir Bearington."

"Which is probably one of the stu-"

Daddy cleared his throat, giving papa the 'I know you're about to say a naughty word, so don't even think about it,' look. Thankfully, Jack (so far) has never been on the end of that look before, but his papa certainly has on more than one occasion-- like now --and like always, the look makes him retract and rephrase his words. 

"Silly. Probably one of the silliest names, I've ever heard."

"But, if Jack likes the name and wants his new friend to keep it, then it wouldn't be very nice to call it a 'silly' name, now would it, papa?"

"Oh... Y-yeah, of course not, he can pick whatever name he wants! Ah, God-- I'm really sorry if I made you feel bad about the name, baby boy. If you wanna keep it, then that's perfectly fine." 

"It 'kay, papa, I f'ink it a 'illy name, too."

To be fair, Jack didn't think the name itself was silly (he actually found it pretty cool), he just thought it would _sound_  silly (and strange) to call his new bear friend that-- especially since the bear was dressed so similar to how his daddy and papa usually did. But the little Nephilim didn't feel like explaining all that to them, at the moment. Right now, all he wanted to do was name his bear and go to sleep. 

Papa smiled at him in relief, before turning his head and shooting daddy a tiny smirk. "Looks like the baby agrees with his papa, after all."

Daddy rolled his eyes and slightly shook his head, but Jack could see a hint of a smile on his lips, so he knew he wasn't really (too) upset with papa.

"So, do you know what you wanna name him, baby boy?" Daddy asked, turning his attention back to the little Nephilim. 

"Hmm, I 'unno... lemme f'ink." Jack lifted the teddy bear up close to his face, staring intently into the bear's black button eyes. The little Nephilim's pacifier bobbed gently in his mouth as he got lost in thought, trying his hardest to think of the perfect name-- while also trying his hardest to not fall asleep. 

Just as the little Nephilim gave a great, big yawn-- the action causing the purple, pug themed pacifier to fall from his mouth --it finally hit him: The most amazing, perfect, awesome name that ever existed. 

"Winchester. His name is Winchester," The little Nephilim stated with a happy, sleepy grin. 

Jack watched as two wide and identical, warm, loving smiles spread across his daddies' faces; their eyes shining with that same love and warmth as they gazed down at him. 

"That's a perfect name, sweetheart. I love it."

"It's perfect _and_  awesome, little man."

Jack's grin widened at his daddies' words, delighted beyond words of his own to know that they loved the name just as much as he did.

Soon though, the little Nephilim was yawning again, and beginning to rub his tired eyes with close-fisted hands. 

"Okay, baby boy, it's time to get some rest. We'll come wake you when it's lunch time," daddy said, leaning over the crib and giving him a kiss on the forehead, and popping the purple pacifier back into his mouth, again. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

"You, Spikey and Winchester have a good nap, baby." Just like daddy did, papa leaned over the crib and gave Jack a kiss, then began walking back toward the nursery door where daddy waited for him.

The little Nephilim closed his eyes and listened as the door shut softly. Just before he let himself drift off into dreamland, though, he turned onto his left side, and without opening his eyes-- too sleepy to do so --he found the bear's paws. He pressed the left, and then the right. 

" _Daddy loves you so much, baby boy. I'll see you soon._ "

" _Papa loves you so much, little man. I'll be seeing you soon._ "

Jack felt so warm, so safe, and so loved as he listened to each of his daddies' voices. It almost felt like they were right there with him; like he was wrapped up in their arms, surrounded by their love. 

The last thought Jack had before finally succumbing to sleep, was that even though the day wasn't over, just yet-- he knew that this was the best (first) Christmas, _ever_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^


End file.
